Halo
by Jessie.is.Awesome
Summary: Ella can't live her life with her mother's rules. No dating rockstars,no spreaking to her father. Like really?, she eighteen years old! Nate Helps her break all of her mother's rules. Three-shot ...review?
1. Rules

**Hey guys, this is one of my new stories. It might be either a three shot or a two shot. please review and tell me if you like it or not. The story is based on the song "Halo" by beyonce. Its about Ella's mom controlling her so much that Ella's friend Nate helps her out by breaking the walls that Ella had easily put up because of her mother. Enjoy! Btw, I think the names i used, like van pador and lauren do, are angellwings credit, so...sorry angellwings, I'll take them off if you want me to.**

'Rules' ; Chapter 1

Halo

_Remember those walls I built?_

Ella's mom was being ridiculous.

She had practically told Ella that she wasn't allowed to live her life.

There was no freaking way that Ella even could, _and_ follow her rules at the same time.

**Rule #1. No dating any musicians. **

After her unpleasant marriage with world famous Rock Star, Van Pador, (who was also Ella's father) didn't go very...pleasant. She figured she was only protecting her daughter from everlasting heartbreak.

While Ella thought she didn't want her to date a musician, and actually have to see the relationship go beautifully well. Like really, not all rock stars are bad!

"Will you go out with me?" Nate had nervously asked her.

He was One-third of World famous boy band, Connect 3.

Meaning he _was a Rock Star_. She really liked him, he wasn't like all the other guys she had dated. Faceless Jock, Self-centered rich folk, boring suit and bow tie politician, _those_ were the guys her mother had set her up for.

They were not him, _he_ was a Gentleman, had class, is funny and smart and has the most beautiful curls in the entir-well you get it.

They are not him but yet she couldn't date him. " I can't, " she mumbled "I'm not allowed dating musicians."

Nate was disappointed but he knew about her life with the parents, practically the whole world did, but she was eighteen years old, Surely her mom would let Ella move on and make her own decisions, Right?

Wrong.

**Rule #2. No sneaking out or leaving the house after ten o' clock**

Ella couldn't go to party's or go on dates. She couldn't even go out to a movie! She really wanted to just move out of the house. Her mother was treating her as if this was the 1950's.

Oh, yeah, speaking of 1950's.

**Rule #3 Dress Conservative like a lady. Eat like a lady. Play like a lady.**

No pink or black nail polish, no tutu's, short dresses or strapless tops.

No lingerie No- well, the list could go on and on**.**

Since Ella was nine, her mother had dressed her very old fashioned. White cotton sweaters with a black vests, yellow and white dresses, Polka dotted and plaid skirts. Ella dare get dirty, or play in the mud or in puddles of water! Her mother rather have her play with Barbie's and dollhouses.

Ella remembered one time when she was ten. She went outside in her _white_ dress to greet her daddy. That would have been fine...if it wasn't raining. "ELLA BILLIE PADOR! , get back in this house right this instant or no dinner for you tonight!" her mother had called when Ella ran out of the house and jumped into her daddy's arms.

"oh lighten up Lauren", Ella's father called out. Ella wiggled out of her daddy's arms and accidently fell into a pile of mud getting the bottom of her dress dirty.

She fearsomely looked at her mother to see an angry look on her face. " I can buy another one" her dad stated lifting her out of the puddle. " VAN-" Ella stopped, she didn't want to think about back then.

"Ella, dinner" her mother called from downstairs. Since ella was older now, she could dress a little more freely. Her mother looked her over and smiled approvingly. We had company over, her mother wanted to leave a good impression. Ella was dressed in a white mid thigh skirt with a black and white striped shirt that had cap sleeves.

Everybody was settled down and talking while Ella just ate her dinner. Chicken salad, mashed potato, water, no desert. That had been why Ella was so thin and gaunt. Her mother had always made a light dinner. She said being fully filled up was bad for you. She said woman were meant to be thin and beautiful. Ella missed eating with her dad. He always made the best food! Macaroni and cheese with hot-dog slices, or spaghetti with hot-dog slices, or Bagels in the morning with egg, hash brown, _and _hot dog slices. She could eat french fries with her fingers, and not a fork. But as her mother said, eat like a lady. _Ugh!_

_**Rule #4 No boys staying overnight**_

Ella was a very attractive young woman, her mother didn't want her to go to Camp rock because of that. She didn't want ella falling in love with a guy she didn't approve of, she didn't want ella to be a talented singer like her father, but yet her father sent her anyway. She befriended Connect 3, Barron and Sander who were dancers, and many other guys who she became in touch with. Ella was_ NOT_ going to _do anything _while she was under her mothers roof!

**Rule #5 Go to a good University**

Yeah, sure, like that was going to happen. She was interested in ' .' She wanted to be a fashion designer. She didn't want to be a doctor or a lawyer or a _dentist _or some professional person_. Her dream _was to be a world famous clothing designer as big as 'Adidas' or 'Old navy'. So far she hadn't made any clothes. Just sketches.

**Rule #6 No moving out till twenty years of age **

This one irritated her. Her mom wanted to make sure that she got into a good university before she let her out of the house**. **Her mother also wanted to make sure Ella was 20 before she got pregnant, or was in love because if she was still under her roof and got pregnant , imagine what all of her friends would have thought. Especially if the baby was a mistake like Ella had been. Her mother did not need the humiliation, so she stated.

**Rule #7 NO BEING IN TOUCH WITH HER FATHER! NAME: Van Pador.**

Well, Ella didn't need to explain that.

**Rule #8 No marring any body that her mother didn't approve of.**

Ella was not allowed to marry anybody that her Mother did not approve of.

Ella's mother had made it clear that family (only her) was more important that any guy she was dating and because of that,** Rule #8 **was made. This was the last rule her mother had made.

Ella Sighed as she lay on her stomach creating clothes on paper. Her iPhone suddenly buzzed beside her, that was her only communication toward the outside world. **You have 1 new message from NateC3**

**To: Ellabella**

**We're going 2 the movies, ur coming, be redy in 5, **

**-Nate**

Her eyes widened, He knew about the rules! What was he doing?!

**To: NateC3**

**Nate I cnt , remember I cnt go out after 10, srry**

**-Ellabella**

**DING! Nate looked at his phone, oh Ho HO no NOPE she was coming whether she likes it or not! She was eighteen, which meant she has a right to leave the house. She needed it! He parked a couple blocks down so her mom didn't know and took his blackberry out. **

**To:Ellabella**

**Your eighteen, elles, trust me, please? Get ready, I'm already walking down the street I'll be there in 2.**

**-Nate**

_BUZZZ BUZZz. _She bit her lip and checked her phone.

She was going to break **Rule #2 **tonight. She smiled excited. She was actually going to break her mom's rules.

She had better get ready.

**A/N please review, and tell me if you hated it or not. thanks! **

**Next chapter in two days! **


	2. Breaking rules

Breaking Rules ; Chapter 2

Halo

_Well, baby they're tumbling down._

_They didn't even put up a fight, _

_They didn't even make a sound_

She had done it. They had broken**Rule #2. **

She was currently in Nate's truck driving to the movies.

She was freaking out. What if her mom found out, what if, what if-

"Ella, stop panicking" he chuckled and put a hand over hers.

She looked at their hands. It felt so comfortable under his.

He caught her staring and smiled putting his arm around her and pulling her toward him.

"We're meeting the rest of gang there, I figured I would come pick you up," he told her calmly.

He knew everything would be fine, he was Nate Grey after all.

"That way you can be my date and I won't be a fifth wheel" he whispered in her ear.

She laughed, "Wow, not only are you breaking **Rule #2** but also **Rule #1!" **she stated.

He wrinkled his face, "What's rule #1, again?", "No dating musicians", " Ah, thats right. Well then, I guess I have to ask you then" he mumbled trying not to smile.

_I found a way to let you in, _

_But I never really had a doubt,_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I've got my angel now_

"Be my girlfriend, Ella Pador?" he asked.

He had already parked into the cinema's lot.

Now he was waiting for the rest of the group to come. She was sitting outside on the bed of his truck while he was standing between her legs looking up at her. She blushed. He seemed to be making her happy just being there with her.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Your winning" she whispered. He smiled.

" your such an angel" she mumbled " I don't know why I feel so comfortable around you"

He grinned widely, that made him feel really giddy . He pecked her neck.

"Soo.. will you?" he asked again. She put her arms around his neck and put her lips on his before pulling away. "Yes.." she whispered.

_It's like I've been awakened,_

_every __**rule I had you breaking,**_

_it's a risk that I'm taking,_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out._

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Nate's brothers had arrived shortly after that to see Nate and Ella making out on the bed of his truck.

Ella blushed while Nate glared at them.

"Geez Nate, your gonna burn a hole in my face" Shane joked.

Ella smiled lightly and pecked his cheek.

Nate's eyes lit back up as he helped her down.

"About time" Caitlyn grumbled walking away while pulling Jason ahead.

Shane had an amused smile on his face.

"What happened?" Ella asked holding Nate's hand.

" Shane dared Jason not to kiss her, so every time Caitlyn tries to, Jason moves away" Mitchie responded.

Shane gave a loud laugh. " Yeah, She thinks Jason's cheating on her!"

"Yeah, right. Jason's to scared to even lay eyes on another girl" Mitchie laughed with him

"SHANE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" an angry Caitlyn yelled from across the lot.

The smile wiped off of his face. "Nice knowing you, brother", Nate shook his hand.

"Wait, what?" Shane said confused. "SHANE" Caitlyn called now behind him.

"Don't touch the hair!, NO! DONT TOUCH THE HAIR!" he screamed running away toward the theater.

Mitchie gave a warily smile at the two, "better get them, before they get kicked out, see ya" she said running toward them.

_Everywhere I'm looking, now _

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo._

_You know your my saving grace __

Ella and Nate laughed as they came out of the theater, there was paparazzi everywhere as they surrounded Connect 3 and the girls.

Ella hid her face in Nate's chest as he pulled her toward the truck helping her in and giving her his jacket to hide her face from the cameras. He jogged over to the other side and started the car backing out of the parking space.

Ella peaked up from under the jacket and giggled. Grinning, he gave her his phone.

"Can you text Shane and Jason to meet us at the 'Tako House'?", "sure", she mumbled texting both of them.

"I haven't been mobbed like that since I was sixteen" she laughed. "It wouldn't of had been much if it was just Connect 3, but add Van Pador's daughter to the bunch and its a field day! " he chuckled pulling her in his embrace and kissing her forehead.

_You're everything I need, and more,_

_It's written all over you face,_

_Baby I could feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away._

**Rule #3 Dress Conservative like a lady. Eat like a lady. Play like a lady.**

Nate had defiantly made her brake the last two.

She had eaten just like she had with her dad; Rock star style.

Nate had very much enjoyed watching her, digging in himself.

"Oh my gosh, I hadn't eaten like that since the last time I visited my dad" she stated.

They were sitting back in his car. Nate howled with laughter.

"Are you kidding? I hadn't seen you eat like that since camp, and it was beautiful! No girl would have done that in front of me, no girl!" he stated baffled.

She giggled. "mwah" he kissed her cheek.

"Ready?" he called.

They were in front of her house ready to sneak her back up. "ready.." she grumbled.

He lifted her up and followed in behind her. She immediately went to her dresser and got a oversized shirt out, throwing it on her bed.

He came in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" We broke two rules today, how do you feel?" he mumbled against her neck. She smiled,

"Actually, we broke three", his eyebrows raised. "whats the third one?"

"dress conservative like a lady," he checked her out, black mini skirt with a hoodie. "Eat like a lady," she blushed "which you defiantly didn't do" he mumbled smirking against her skin. "and play like a lady, meaning no going out" she finished.

She's not allowed going out? he thought. "_And_ if you stay the night you will be breaking rule #4" she gave a sly grin. He blushed, " lets not break any more rules tonight, I don't want your mother to castrate me" he chuckled kissing her cheek. "night" he called going to the window. "bye, and Nate?" he looked at her. "Thanks..for tonight. It was really fun" He smiled, "anything for you"

I can feel your Halo (Halo)

I can see your Halo (Halo)

I can feel your Halo (halo)

I can see your Halo (Halo) _

"ELLA!" he mother had screamed, bursting into her room.

Ella woke up startled. Her mother turned on the TV "CAN YOU EXPLAIN THIS PLEASE?"

"_-pador's daughter had been seen with world famous band, Connect 3, with former lover Nate Grey. Insiders say that they were caught making out on the bed of his truck, *shows a video of there very heated make out session* Steven, what do you think of this young couple, do you think that there going to fast because, well, there both only eighteen! You can imagine what they have done, right?" _

Ella blushed,_ " Only eighteen?! Well, there are many couples younger then that-" _

The TV had turned off. Ella looked at her mother.

_"_Thats it! Its about time I've rolled you into a university, You already started breaking the rules-", "NO!" , Ella stated getting out of bed. Her mother gasped. "Elle..who's shirt is that? Is that-is that-?" Ella's eyes widened "no! No NO! its not like that, it's dads! Mom I don't want to go to university. I want to be a designer, A fashion designer. Please don't make me go" she pleated showing her, her sketches. Her mother through them, face getting redder by the minute. "your grounded" she bitterly stated. "what! but-" "NO BUTS, you've broken a rule, or might I say four of them, dressing inappropriately, going out after 10:00, Dating rockstars" She looked at her coldly " and sleeping with him might I add"

"ITS DADS SHIRT!" Ella screamed. Where was Nate when she needed him? she thought desperately

Hit me like a ray of Sun,

Burning through my darkest night,

Your the only one that I want,

Think I'm addicted to your light

Ella had been texting Nate all night, her mother thought she would dare _still_ be in contact with him again but Nate made it clear that nothing was going to happen.

Her window opened and Nate climbed in walking toward Ella's door and locking it so her mother wouldn't come in.

Ella walked over to the window and closed it before joining Nate on her bed.

"Im grounded" she mumbled. He chuckled," I know, thats why I'm here"

Ella bit her lip "I broke another rule today" she stated.

He smiled and held her "which one?", "Rule #5, Go to a good university", " your not gonna go?", "nope, not unless Its a designing school"

Nate thought for a second "how many rules have we broken so far?"

She giggled "4 of them, but if you stay the night, 5." she said grinning.

"Then I... guess I'm staying the night, how long are you grounded?"

She sighed, "a week", "thats not bad", he said taking his shirt off.

"Wanna tell me the rest of the rules that I forgotten?" He asked.

She had to admit, It was pretty hard for her to speak when his chest was popping out like that.

"Rule #6, I cant move out until I'm twenty" she softly said watching him slide out of his jeans. He turned off the light and jumped on the bed cradling her.

"mhmm, next" She layed her head on his chest.

"I also can't be in touch with my dad", "well, then we are defiantly breaking those two tomorrow. Your going to call your dad and let him help you move out into my house, _then_ we are all going to go out for dinner and eat the messiest food there!" he stated. Ella's eyes widened.

"Your joking! Nate we just started dating. You can't just move in to somebody's house after a week of dating!." Nate mischievously grinned, " then I'll propose", " Nate! Stop screwing around" She squealed. He gave an amused smile. " I'm not! We've both known each other inside and out since we were fourteen, we're practically siblings! I think we can pull it off! Plus, we're both in love with each other so thats also a plus",

Ella relaxed, her life wasn't in her mother's hands anymore, it was now officially in Nates, and she didn't mind one bit.

I swore I'd never fall again,

But this don't even feel like falling,

Gravity can't forget,

to pull me back to the ground again

A/N okay in my opinion last chapter sucked. But I'm really happy with the way this one turned out. To 'angellwings' and ' . ' who reviewed and gave me a lot of advice. Thank you so much I really appreciate it! Hopefully this one was better? Another chapter coming up on tuesday, for sure! Natella still have plenty more rules to break! review


End file.
